The Ylissian Grind
by blinkingbrave
Summary: Robin has three loves: math, romance novels, and her best friend, Gaius. Upon learning Gaius only has eyes for artsy girls, Robin gets a job at a coffee shop to finally win his heart. However, she quickly gets sidetracked from her own pursuit for love as she and her coworker devote themselves to setting up their patrons. Pairings, love triangles, and cliches abound. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Been a while since I've posted anything... Well, general disclaimer for the whole work: I don't own Fire Emblem/Nintendo/Nintendo Products/etc.**

**Other business: If you happen to be a reader of Ylissian North, that particular work is on indefinite hiatus. While I'm still working on The Last Valkyrie, I've hit a wall with my first work. It's been written into a nasty corner that there's really no good work around for, at least not without overhauling earlier chapters. Because of its surprising popularity (you guys have no idea how happy that made me), I decided to add a different slice of life AU to my writing list. Some stuff will be the same, some stuff different.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I've never seen a calculus problem so incredibly, impressively, incorrectly solved before," Robin said. Gaius proudly straightened up on the couch, and Robin stifled a giggle at his puffed up peacock face. "You realized you just crashed two trains together because you accelerated them instead of braking, right?"

Gaius leaned against Robin's shoulder to smile one of his bone melting, stomach warming grins. "I wasn't the engineer who put two trains on the same track running in opposite directions. This problem is stupid. I'll never use this in real life, and therefore, I don't have to learn how to do it correctly." Robin actually giggled this time.

"False. You need this for your calculus exam tomorrow which you are doing an abysmal job studying for," Robin said. It was the age-old problem in tutoring a friend. Lack of concentration. Well, correction. Robin was having zero issues concentrating. Mostly on Gaius's radiant, chocolate eyes and his amazingly soft hair that Robin knew was amazingly soft because you didn't grow up next door to your best friend without ruffling his hair at least once. Aaaaand there she was ogling him, again. Oblivious, Gaius bent over his math problem.

If all her love stories and rom coms had taught her anything, Robin knew love really was a battle field. A complex grid of potentials where juuuuust the right decision could lead you to victory, and calculating precisely how far to sit from her childhood crush on her couch gave Robin the same thrill she got from solving a multivariate equation. If only Gaius would see how storybook their romance was. He was her adorable childhood crush, and she was the girl next door who had stuck with him through thick and thin. They would make a classic couple, and she loved him. If only he would just confess already. "But really. This problem in particular is especially stupid." Gaius dropped his pencil with a sigh. "You know what we should do?"

"Math?"

"Math is for nerds." Robin quirked an eyebrow. "You know you're my math nerd, and I love you for it, but you're still a nerd." There it was, the casual 'I love you,' the depressing side effect of being the heroine in the best friends turned lovers romance. Robin tucked her knees up to her chest and sunk a little lower into her living room couch. Ignoring the stomach sinking disappointment that Gaius could say those words to her so simply, Robin frowned at the boy.

"You know you're well on your way to failing this test, right?"

Gaius rolled his eyes. "You worry too much." With a sly smile, the boy set his math aside and plucked the textbook from Robin's unresisting hands. "You need to learn how to have some fun."

"Fun?" A smile was already pulling at her lips, a smile only Gaius could tease out.

"Mmmhmm. F. U. N. Fun. It's this thing people do sometimes that doesn't involve math or math club or curling up in your room alone with one of your romance novels on a Friday night." Gaius grinned. "Sumia's doing a poetry reading at the Ylissian Grind tonight. We should go."

"Sumia of the gorgeous smile, satin skin, and eyes that sparkle like sapphires?" Robin tried not to sound bitter. Sumia was temporary, like the occasional girls that had come before her. It was a classic story maneuver, the string of temporary, short-lived crushes that masked the boy's true feelings for his girlfriend-to-be. The stories neglected to mention how much it sucked.

"You forgot voice of an angel," Gaius said with a sigh. It was a joke, but it made Robin feel a little sick anyways.

It would all be okay, Robin reminded herself. It would all work out in the end. "You don't even like poetry. Or coffee. If you want to do something fun, we could—"

"Mmm, Bubbles, tonight I'm educating you in fun, and I say you should throw on one of your shirts that isn't emblazoned with the pi symbol and go out on the town with me tonight." Gaius smirked. Robin wasn't quite sure if he knew how flirtatious it looked or how weak she was to the little curl of his lips. With Gaius, you could never quite tell how much was calculated and how much was sheer obliviousness.

Oh, she could feel her will crumbling. "You're bringing your textbook, and we're studying there." Before Gaius could protest, Robin held up a finger. "Those are the conditions. No calculus, no go."

"Nerd." Gaius tugged gently on one of her ponytails and grinned. "Be outside in five. I'll bring the math."

* * *

Robin hadn't actually been to the Ylissian Grind before, but based on the confidence with which Gaius strode into the café, he had. The coffee shop was much more homey than the chain stores that dotted almost every street corner. Wooden tables and chairs cluttered the small space next to squishy couches and haphazard bookcases.

They were late. Sumia was already at the microphone in the corner, huddled on a stool speaking out to a small, approving audience. As Gaius sauntered towards one of the tables closest to the mic, Robin could feel the regret sinking in. Gaius dumped his backpack onto his chair, ignoring the wooden squeak at the new weight. Robin eyed her own chair dubiously. When she gave it a soft push, the chair wobbled.

"I think this place is older than my…" Gaius wasn't listening. He was staring—admiring the girl at the microphone like she hung the sun, moon, and stars. Robin didn't get it. Well, correction, she got that Sumia filled the 'dream girl' role that best friend romances always had to get the heroine to realize her feelings for her hero, but Robin knew she had those feelings since she was five. She didn't need Sumia and her shiny hair and perfect skin in this story. Robin cleared her throat, and Gaius flinched back to her. "You said you'd buy my coffee, and then we'd start math?"

"Oh, Bubbles. All work and no play." Robin let Gaius whirl her around by the shoulders and guide her towards the register. The smell of coffee beans was even stronger by the counter. Combined with the display case filled with colorful pastries and sweets, the smell reminded Robin that dinner had been hours ago. Her stomach let out a plaintive growl, and Gaius descended into snickers. "Classy."

Gaius was too close. His teasing comment warmed her ear and subsequently her face. Robin felt ridiculously hyperaware of his hands on her shoulders, the smell of his detergent and shampoo, and most importantly the fact that Gaius's mouth was about… a freakin' inch away from her ear. There was no willing away the steamy thoughts or the flush in her cheeks. "I… uh…"

"Order something to eat, too. On me." With a little push, Gaius released Robin towards the counter. The cashier smiled pleasantly down at her, but Robin spun back to Gaius.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to be—"

"Pffft. You need more meat on your bones. Let me treat you," Gaius said. She should not be getting so excited and fluttery over a dessert. Robin could feel the goofy smile spreading across her face anyways. Little moments like this reminded her that her giant crush would pay off in the end.

Turning back to the cashier, Robin beamed up at the boy. He was tall, with olive hair and an endearing splash of freckles. Girls probably found him cute, Robin supposed, but her heart belonged to one guy alone. "What can I get you?"

Robin glanced up at the menu. It was mostly unintelligible. "A… coffee?" The cashier nodded encouragingly. "And…" Robin had to will herself not to skip over to the pastry display. Little pastel cakes and cookies decorated little lace decorated glass plates. Maybe, just maybe Gaius would split with her. And then subsequently realize his hidden feelings for her over cake. "Um… Did you want to…" Gaius wasn't looking again. Instead he was gazing out at Sumia, who looked unfortunately good under the soft café lighting. Robin felt a lot less giddy. Pointing to one of the pastries, Robin ignored the cashier's sympathetic smile. "That one."

As the cashier prepared her order, Robin sunk her hands into her pockets and shuffled back to Gaius's side. "What did you—Ooo, a chocolate croissant? You know those are my favorite, Bubbles. I'm gonna have to sneak a bite."

Right. Robin knew his favorite foods, colors, superheroes, even Gaius's favorite day of the week. They were meant to be. Feeling a little better, Robin took the mug and plate the cashier handed her with a smile. "Hey…" Gaius lifted up a little sign that had been hung on the register. "You guys are hiring?"

"Mmhmm." The cashier pulled an application out from under the register. "Are you interested? No experience necessary."

"Actually… yeah."

"You want to work in a coffee shop? You don't even like coffee unless it's drowned in sugar." Gaius shrugged. Oh. His little glance back to Sumia answered all of Robin's questions. "Y-you can't just get a job because a cute girl gets her coffee here. What about… What about your grades? Math?"

"There's more to the world than math, Bubbles," Gaius said. He was teasing. Again. Always teasing and never quite getting it.

"I know that. Just—"

"And your rom coms. I'm just… trying something different. Artsy." Gaius turned back to the cashier. "A… vanilla latte, extra vanilla, and I'm paying for hers too."

What even was a latte? And why was it so important to be artsy all of a sudden? Or go to poetry night? Robin liked things the way they were. Gaius tucked the application into his pocket, and Robin watched his little half smile with growing dread. She didn't like this one bit. As Gaius swept up his strange latte thing, Robin shot a very unheroic scowl at Sumia. "Do you want an application, too, miss?"

"Huh?" Robin pulled her gaze away from the pretty brunette to the cashier who was smiling at her again. "Uh… No. I don't know a coffee thingy from… a different coffee thingy."

"Trying new things isn't exactly her strong suit. Stubborn as an ox," Gaius said. It was an affectionate statement, but it made Robin irrationally irritated anyways. "Name's Gaius. I'll be back with the application."

"I'm Stahl. Hopefully we'll be working together." Fascinating, but Robin could already feel her thoughts being pulled back to Sumia. There was a strategy to this somehow. So what if she introduced Gaius to all these new things? At the end of the day, Gaius confided in her, Robin, his best friend, neighbor—

Gaius nudged Robin forward. "And this space cadet is Robin. You're really in need of that coffee, huh?" Her chest felt strangely icy, so Robin settled for a nod and a tight lipped smile. The look Stahl tossed between the pair while Gaius dug through his wallet was not at all lost on her. Summoning up her willpower, Robin forced herself to act sunny.

* * *

Math tutoring was turning into an abysmal mess. Robin wanted to dislike Sumia, but that would be extremely petty of her. At the same time, every second Gaius spent daydreamily staring at the poet made it harder and harder to pretend she didn't care. "I didn't know you liked poetry so much," Robin said.

It sounded almost catty. Robin winced internally as Gaius finally looked at her. "I'm full of secrets, Bubbles. Sumia's really good. Isn't she?"

"I guess? You know I'm not good at that kinda thing. Now, if you wanted me to calculate the rate of change of fluid…" Gaius wasn't listening. Again. "I just don't get what's so great about poetry, I guess."

"Well, art's never been your strong suit. Remember when we took that pottery class and you made a rock. Hey, it's fine. Everyone's got their strengths." Gaius leaned over his math to lower his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "If she were a guy though… I bet you'd get it then."

"H-huh?"

Gaius winked and then, as Robin's face reddened, burst into poorly muted laughter. "Pfft, you're such an innocent, Bubbles. Everyone knows there's something inherently, universally sexy in an artist."

Before he could register her eyebrows slowly rising into her hairline, Gaius had already turned away. Something inherently, universally sexy in being able to read into a microphone? What? She felt like she was going to vomit again. Scooping up her empty coffee cup, Robin slid out of her seat. "I-I'm going to… get more… You're not even listening." Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Robin made her way back to the counter.

* * *

"More coffee?" Stahl glanced from Robin's mug to Robin herself. "That'd make your fourth cup."

Great. Someone was keeping mental tally of how many times Gaius had reminded her that her crush was, for the moment, unrequited. "What? The sign says free refills."

"Yeah… but I don't want to be responsible for your caffeine induced heart attack." Stahl picked up the mug anyways. "How 'bout hot chocolate?" As Robin gave him a short nod, Stahl smiled. It was much more innocent than Gaius's, heartwarming, but lacking in toe-curling giddiness. Robin glanced back to Gaius with a sad sigh. He was still entirely enthralled by Sumia and her angelic voice. "You should just tell him how you feel," Stahl said.

"Wh-What? Uh, tell who what exactly?"

"The boy you came in with. You like him, right?"

"I… uh... I-is it that obvious?"

Stahl shook his head. "I'm just good at reading the signs. If you don't tell him, I dunno if he'll ever find out." Now there was a prospect. Robin could already picture her future, dying ancient and alone with fifty thousand cats, all because she wasn't artsy enough. Why couldn't Gaius have found being nationally ranked in mathematics competitions sexy? What did she have to do to get him to notice her?

"Wait. If you can read my body language, can you read my friend's? What… uh… What does he think about me?" The barista fixed her with a little frown. "Or that's off limits." Robin turned back to Gaius. She wasn't entirely sure he had even blinked while she was talking with Stahl. He was still ogling Sumia like she was a work of fine art.

"Here." Stahl nudged the coffee cup into her elbow. The rich scent of chocolate was comforting, but it did little to untie the knot snarling in her chest. "Really. You should just tell him how you feel. You'll feel better for it."

Robin glanced down at the mug. She should technically just take it and head back to her table but… She wanted just once for Gaius to notice she was gone. Maybe Stahl fell into the B Boy role, the guy to make Gaius finally realize his feelings for her. "You seem awfully knowledgeable."

The attempt at small talk surprised Stahl. Robin took a sip of her cocoa and watched the boy's eyes widen. "Hmm… I wouldn't say that. It just gets easier with practice. Like…" Stahl leaned across the counter and pointed into the crowd. Robin followed his finger to a blue haired, well dressed boy sipping from a mug of his own. The boy looked far too classy for the establishment. "He fancies her." Stahl moved his finger to another table. Sitting around it were two redheads, familiar from school, Sully and… Cordelia, friends of Sumia, and, as Robin knew them, friends of Chrom, her brother's best friend. "Sully, the fierce looking one with the pixie cut. He's pretending to read his book, but he's sitting all weird so he can still get a good view of her. I think he's worried that if he hits on her she'll punch his lights out. Which is probably accurate. Sully and I have shared classes since elementary school. Scary lady."

"Oh. A gendered reversal of the classic 'pretty girl, tough guy.' Cute." Stahl gave her an odd look. "What? I'm a romance novel pro. But anyways, that display doesn't count 'cuz you knew Sully already. How about her?" Robin gestured towards the brunette bent over a book of her own.

"Umm…" After a moment of staring, Stahl pointed to a giant of a man, whose scarred face clashed with the cozy coffee shop. "Him. She… comes here to read… pretty frequently, because she seems pretty comfortable in her spot, and he… looks a lot more uncomfortable. I don't think he gets the poetry."

"Ooooo. I can picture it now. She likes him, but she's also in hardcore denial. Doesn't want to admit that she could like a musclebound meathead like him. Equally cute. You should help them," Robin said.

"I should help? I'm just the barista." Stahl pushed himself off the counter with a tiny shake of his head.

"But… love." Robin frowned. "And you gave me advice. Why not them?"

"You didn't even take my advice. Shouldn't you go back to your friend and tell him your feelings?" The boy swept up a rag and began to scrub at a coffee stain on the counter. He wasn't exactly pushing her away, so Robin decided to roll with it.

"Maybe you shouldn't help. Your advice sucks." Stahl looked a little confused. "You don't just tell a guy you like him. Rule number one, he makes the first move. I guess you can make an exception given a suitable dramatic moment, but rule number one is pretty strict. If you just tell a guy you like him, you ruin the whole dramatic buildup. The moment loses all its squee worthiness."

"Um… right." Stahl ruffled his hair. "I'm not very good at the whole… courtship thing, I guess. Seems like honesty is always best."

"Pfffft, that's not how it works. If honesty was best, romance novels would be a lot shorter and a lot more boring." Robin looked to Gaius. He still hadn't realized how long she was taking. "It's all about getting him to… notice you as…" Robin trailed off. "As someone different. I'm not artsy, but I could be artsy if… I… worked here. If I worked here! If I worked here, then Gaius would have to see me differently, he'd realize his feelings for me, and then he'd finally confess to me. You're hiring?" Stahl nodded slowly. "I want to apply."

"This is the exact opposite of hon—"

"Application? Please?" Robin flashed Stahl her most innocent, angelic smile.

The boy was a pushover, and after a moment of fluttering eyelashes and a puppy dog stare, Stahl sighed. "You know you'll actual have to work, right? You can't just stand at the register until Gaius realizes his feelings for you."

Robin rolled her eyes. "If I half-ass it, then it won't work. I know what I'm doing. This is tactics."

"O…kay. Well, just… here, I guess. No experience necessary." Stahl pushed an application across the counter. Robin swept it up with a giddy grin. After this, Gaius would have to notice her. With this application, Robin would turn her romance around.

* * *

**Feedback is totally 100% welcome! Most pairings are open to request.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**InterludeLife, The Zubatman**** : Thanks!**

**pureshadow013: Yeaaaah, I wasn't sure if ogling was the best word there. I've actually never paired Gaius and Olivia together, so I wasn't sure how to write it... I can see how it would be really cute though. Now I'm kinda intrigued...**

**FireEdge: Awwww, thank you! And yeah, I tried to write a different kind of Robin here. Romance shy Robin will definitely make an appearance in the future though! I have such a (very obvious) sweet spot for Stahl. Whenever I try to find fanfiction for him though, it seems like there's never any there... Hence most of my fanfics. Thanks for catching that typo! As soon as my will to write starts to fray, my wriing follows closely after...**

**Cormag Ravenstaff: Romance cliches are the best. So cheesy and somehow endearing anyways. Also, I totally gotta read your fanfics. It's sitting on my list of stuff next to math homework. AnnaxInigo, huh? I can see it.**

**Aaaand now, enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm just a little confused why you're here," Gaius said. "I thought you didn't like coffee."

Robin shrugged. "I guess there's a lot you don't know about me." The first coffee shop encounter was not quite going according to plan. It wasn't going poorly—Gaius's mouth dropping as he entered the shop sent Robin into a flurry of stutters so bad Stahl had to finish taking a customer's order—but it wasn't what Robin wanted. There wasn't any sudden revelation about his feelings or even a protective 'dunno how I feel about you working so closely with another man until all hours of the night.' The whole scenario was entirely underwhelming. "Now, what can I get you?"

"I want…" Gaius trailed off into a sly, eye-narrowing foxy expression. "I want you to tell me what a cappuccino is."

"A-a cappuccino, huh? It's a… coffee drink… with… milk?" Gaius just quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well, I'm not wrong. I think. Did you want to order a cappuccino?"

"Nah. I just wanted to see you squirm." With a grin, Gaius dug out his wallet. "Vanilla latte, extra vanilla." Tossing a glance over his shoulder, Gaius studied the café before turning to Robin with a slightly faded beam. "To go."

Robin glanced to Stahl. He was still washing mugs with his back to her. Pushing Gaius's money back to him, Robin shot him a secretive smile. "Just this once."

"Bubbles…" There was a little, foreign lilt to how he said her name, and combined with Gaius's little smirk that turned her knees to jelly alone, Robin felt as fluttery as a butterfly. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Slinking over to the metal fancy coffee making thing—expresso machine?—Robin bit down on her lip to stop her giddy grin from growing. Flirting. Flirtatious banter. Gaius had deeeefinitely just flirted with her. Like in the books. Maybe this coffee shop really was her big break. Maybe her mistake had been in being the girl who was constantly by his side. Maybe Gaius just needed a little bit of the 'our lives are drifting apart' to recognize his feelings. Maybe—

"Cup?" Placing a recyclable to-go cup in the expresso machine, Stahl gave Robin a pointed stare. "The expresso machine doesn't read your mind, you know."

Stahl popped her fuzzy bubble on the spot. Rolling her eyes, Robin sighed. "Maybe I'm not just telling the expresso machine what I want because that would be boring. And lame… And why are there so many buttons on this thing?" Stahl had showed her the expresso machine. Twice. Anna, their intimidating boss who spent most of her time in the office, even showed her how to use it. The giant metal horror still had far too many unlabeled buttons for Robin to work. It may well have been the sci-fi tech it resembled. Squinting at the machine, Robin almost breathed a little sigh of relief as Stahl caved and punched the correct button for her.

"I'm still not quite sure how you got this job." It wasn't nasty, but Robin wouldn't have faulted Stahl if he was a little frustrated by now. Even the coffee brewers were a foreign concept to Robin. After a week of night shifts and training, all Robin could reliably handle was pumping the syrups and washing the dishes.

"References. Also, nothing quite prepares you for the scrutiny of interviews like calculating the ratio of water soluble particulate matter to fluid while a panel of judges stare at you with their old bug eyes." Stahl granted her a confused frown as he stirred Gaius's latte. "What? Nationally ranked in mathematics. I'm smart. People always think the rom com stuff makes me stupid, but I'm not."

"Just really bad at coffee then," Stahl teased. With a final swirl, he finished his little coffee foam pattern. Stahl's drinks looked beautiful, just like the ones Lissa and Maribelle posted pictures of while they were out, and when he made them, it looked effortless. There was a reason Anna made him her partner. Beyond scheduling issues and being the only two student workers and other boring, logistical things. "Here, but next one I make for him, he's paying. You gotta be careful with that. If Anna catches you, you'll be struck dead on the spot."

Their boss had one rule, and that was money. Just flat-out money. "I told him just this once," Robin said. Fingers wrapped around the warm cup, Robin returned to the counter. "One vanilla latte, extra vanilla."

Gaius's return smile was definitely weird. How, Robin couldn't quite place. It seemed stiffer at the corners or maybe a little tighter around his teeth. Maybe this was the pivotal moment he finally realized his crush on her. Gaius swept the latte from her hands, brushing her fingertips and sending tingles up her arms. "Thanks."

Underwhelming, but Robin was patient. You didn't pine after a guy for about a decade without building some dedication. "I'll be by your house when I get off work to check your math homework," Robin called after him. However, Gaius was already almost out the door. With a little wave, her best friend was gone. Spinning back to behind the counter, Robin found Stahl frowning at her. "What?"

Shaking his head, Stahl sighed. "You need to learn how to make the coffee drinks. By yourself. Anna's going to test you by the end of the month. C'mere, and I'll show you the whole rundown again."

"That's not why you're all gloomy though. You don't like love very much." As Stahl crossed his arms, Robin sauntered over to the expresso machine. Stahl was a splash of tanned skin, bedhead, a penchant for coffee drinks, and by all novel rules, prime romantic hero material. There must have been a girl at some point. Which left… "What was it? The 'starving artist loves the rich girl?' Or maybe you were just the good guy in the love triangle? Or—"

"Or you could take advantage of my generous offer to teach you these coffee drinks again. It's conditional on not prodding into my love life," Stahl said. Burying his hands in his hair, Stahl only mussed it up worse than before. It was definitely a girl. His kicked puppy eyes answered that and made Robin feel a little guilty.

"It's not… I just… Romance gets me excited. Coffee's… kinda dull." The half-hearted complaint didn't stop Stahl from dragging her through each and every coffee procedure anyways. He enjoyed it. Robin could tell from the way his face lit up when he rambled on about the milk to expresso ratio. To her though, it was all gibberish. When the little doorbell finally jingled, Robin nearly jumped for joy.

Sully strode up to the counter with a broad wave at Stahl. Even though she and Sully went to the same school, Robin hadn't actually talked much to the girl. Always with her fellow lacrosse players, Sully didn't hang out with the math team, Gaius, or her brother, and those three things composed Robin's entire social circle. Up close, Sully, with her broad shoulders and built frame, was intimidating.

Robin smiled her sunniest 'how can I help you' smile at the girl on the other side of the counter. "What can I get for you today, ma'am?"

"Just a coffee. Black." With a toothy grin, Sully began to dig out her money. "No need to ma'am me. I've got a face nowhere near pretty enough for ma'am's. I know you right?"

Glancing back to Stahl, Robin's mouth dropped into a little o when the boy smiled at her. "Me? Oh. Uh. Yeah. I'm Robin." Well, this was weird. She had always figured she was coasting through high school more or less unnoticed. "We had… literature together?"

"Yeah! I'm Sully. Remember crazy old…" The doorbell jingled again, and as the blue haired boy from last night, the one who liked Sully, pushed his way into the café, Sully trailed off. Was she about to be a part of Sully and this boy's first meeting? Sully's little blush across her tanned face was already making Robin thrill.

Stahl rested a hand on the counter. "Sorry, but that coffee's been sitting around for a while, so I decided to brew you a fresh pot. If you want to go sit down—"

"You should just wait here." Fixing Stahl with a pointed glare, Robin turned back to Sully. This was her cute meeting, and Robin wasn't going to let anything ruin it. "It won't take too long, right?"

If Sully and Virion could just stand next to each other long enough to make small talk, Robin knew that'd be all they needed to get together. That's how it worked in the books. Stahl watched Robin try to communicate her thought as silently and discretely as possible. With a miniscule shake of his head, Stahl turned to Sully. "At least—"

"It'll be quick." Her voice sounded sharp and overly peppy, but Robin ignored Sully's tiny flinch at her sudden outburst. "You just stand here, and I'll take his order, and then the two of you can wait together."

Stahl granted Sully a warm smile. "Just do whatever makes you comfortable."

"Sometimes stepping out of your comfort zone—"

"I think I'll just sit down. Thanks," Sully said. Backing away from the pair with a distinctly uncertain expression, she began her way towards some of the cafe's rickety furniture.

Great. Good work, Stahl. "I'll bring it out for you," Robin said.

Before Robin could do anymore than fix Stahl with another glare, the blue haired boy was at the register. Up close, he was almost as pretty as a girl. His delicate mouth and long eyelashes were only masculinized by his strong jaw. "Hey! Welcome to the Ylissian Grind. What would you like today, sir?"

"Please, my sweet turtledove, you can call me Virion." Oh. Oh my. Well, she could work with mildly creepy poultry related titles of endearment. "And what name goes with a face as fair as yours?"

"R-Robin." Virion was looking at her, not in an inappropriate way, but with just the right degree of almost leer that Robin was beginning to feel a little warm. "Um… Coffee?"

"Only if you, my sweetest, darling angel, will drink it with me." And her composure just flew out the window.

Before Robin had to formulate a response, Stahl was at her shoulder. She could feel his warmth rather than see him, and the sensation was only more confusing with all of Virion's flattery. "Virion, do you actually want to order?" Stahl asked.

With a little sigh, the boy nodded. "A cappuccino." As he passed his money to Robin, Virion winked. "Now you, dearest—"

"U-um, if you want to sit down, I-I could bring it out to you. Your drink." The words were a stumbling mess, but given that it was the first time Robin had ever been hit on before, she supposed it wasn't too bad all things considered.

"To grace a mere student as humble as me with your presence, goddess, is a boon indeed." While Robin tried to will away the uncomfortable flush in her cheeks, Virion flounced away.

"If you want to avoid him next time, Virion comes in like clockwork right about now," Stahl said. "Anyways, c'mere, and I'll show you how to make a cappuccino again." Watching Stahl fix the cappuccino, Robin sighed. Coffee was just so… How could she focus on coffee when someone's love story could be starting in the café? Robin glanced out to the tables. Virion and Sully were on opposite sides of the café, the only two customers. They were so close and yet so far. "Here." Stahl placed a green mug in her hand. "And here's Sully's coffee. Don't forget to smile." Giving her a second mug, pink, Stahl gently pushed Robin towards the tables.

"Wait. Question. Virion and Sully. They always come in at the same time and order the same drinks?" Robin asked.

Stahl nodded. "I'm sure it's romantic, and you can tell me all about it when you get back. Coffee. Go."

Virion and Sully had to be coming to the Ylissian Grind for each other. Not that the coffee wasn't good, but the same time all the time, that was flat out of at least ten books in her collection and three movies besides. Robin glanced between the two as she walked towards Virion. According to the stories, all these two needed was a little push, and Robin knew just what to do. "Here," she said.

Resting the pink mug on Virion's table, Robin hurried away before Virion could acknowledge her. All the way on the other side of the room, Robin placed the other mug on Sully's table. "And for you." As the girl glanced up from her phone, Robin spun back to the counter.

Before Robin could even round the counter corner, Stahl was flitting at her side. "The mugs. You mixed their drinks. Just… hang on. I'll—"

"You just hang on. I'm doing them a favor." As Stahl frowned, Robin rolled her eyes and pointed out to the coffee shop. "Look. Look at them."

The only two in the café, Virion and Sully had pieced together what had gone 'wrong' while Robin was stopping Stahl from ruining her hard work. Now they stood in the middle of the café, finally talking. "See? Just like the—"

"I'm really not so sure about this." Stahl looked from Robin to Virion and Sully and back again. "If they wanted to be together, then they need to be honest with their feelings first. Pushing people when they aren't ready—"

Robin heard the sharp slap rather than saw it. Spinning from Stahl to the couple, Robin could only watch as Sully stormed away. Virion remained stock still in the middle of the shop, stunned expression plastered across his dainty features. Something had gone horribly wrong.

"Oooooo. That sounded like it stung." Stahl turned away from Virion with a wince and began to rummage through the shelves. "I think we've got plastic bags somewhere. We should fill one with ice for him."

"B-but… that doesn't make any sense," Robin said. "Why did she just slap him? I gave them the perfect mixed up order set-up. That works in nine out of ten movies." Stahl just shook his head with a sigh. "What? It's a fact."

Filling a small baggie with some ice cubes, Stahl zipped it up. "Maybe you should just consider it a lesson in meddling. Next time..."

Stahl trailed off as Sully stomped up to the register. Some combination of anger and embarrassment had turned her face as red as her hair, and it made Sully look even scarier than usual. "I need a to go cup," Sully said. She set her mug down on the table with an unceremonious ceramic clink and tight jaw. "Please."

"Of course," Robin said. While Stahl transferred Sully's coffee, Robin glanced over the girl's shoulder. Virion had slunk back to his seat, hand over his cheek. "Is everything okay?"

"He should be happy I didn't break his pretty nose." Sully's fearsome glare softened, and for a moment, she looked almost remorseful. "Said some weird stuff is all… Then he was looking at me all creepy… A-and then he started rambling about how only someone as grand and glorious as him deserved my number. Then I panicked. But he deserved it." With a little roll of her shoulders, Sully shook her head and grabbed her coffee. "Right. Well… Right. I'm going now."

As soon as Sully closed the door, Stahl whirled to Robin. "Next time you shouldn't just romanticize people's flaws away. Virion's a womanizer. Which you kinda ignored," Stahl said with a scolding frown. "And Sully's really insecure. She probably thought he was making fun of her, and given the way he talks, I can see how she got there."

Robin shrugged. "Well, of course I ignored that. If Virion likes Sully, then he's obviously going to reveal his true, non-womanizing personality her. It doesn't even factor." Stahl pulled a face, an unusual frown that somehow conveyed hesitance, incredulity, and disapproval. Something about her previous statement was wrong. "Unless… Unless this is their cute meeting. It's a hate grows into love story! Sully still seems to li—"

"Nooooo. That's not at all what I'm saying. I'm saying—"

"We can still fix this. Gimme that." Plucking the bag of ice from Stahl's hand, Robin edged around the barista and made her way to Virion.

Stahl scrambled after her, just catching the hem of her uniform shirtsleeve in his fingers. "Robin. Robin, what are you doing? I think we've done more than enough dam—"

"Just go stand behind the counter. I thought you didn't want to get involved," Robin said. It seemed simple enough to her. Stahl clearly didn't know what he was doing in the romance department anyways.

Stahl looked between Robin and the coffee machines with an uncertain half-scowl, half-pout. "Yeah, but this is a bad idea. These are real people's love lives you're messing with, not fictional characters you're writing."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Well, all that romance novel stuff is popular for a reason. People want to live it." Tugging her sleeve gently out of Stahl's grasp, Robin let the boy trail behind her as she approached Virion.

Virion's attempt to fake read his book was abysmal. Not only were his eyes not moving across the page, Virion's fingertips kept returning to stroke his cheek, now the color of a tomato. Robin dropped the bag of ice down on the table, and Virion jerked up. With a sad exhale, the boy swept the ice up to his cheek. "At least an angel such as yourself is here to comfort me after that grand debacle."

Virion really did pile on the womanizing hard. Well, she would make it work. It always worked in the books. "Sully's headstrong, huh?" Ignoring Stahl's warning sleeve tug, Robin sat in the seat across from Virion.

"I think just strong is more like it." Virion adjusted the ice against his cheek with a hiss. At least he looked remorseful. Perhaps Virion was leading man material yet. "But also headstrong, yes. I've never met a flower such as herself so immune to my many charms."

Robin leaned a little closer. "Can you feel yourself falling in lo—"

Stahl slid into her chair, nearly bumping Robin off before she regained her balance. With a quick apologetic grimace, Stahl fixed himself a little further away from her. "I think what my coworker was going to say was that you need to stop doing that." Torn between delight that Stahl was helping her and irritation—because that was not at all what she was going to say—Robin settled for giving Stahl an extra inch on the chair.

Virion fluttered his eyelashes in a very... feminine expression of exasperation. Robin was beginning to see how being around Virion could make her self-conscious. The boy's perfect skin already made her wonder if she needed to invest in moisturizer. "What could I possibly need to fix about my flawless, charming—"

"That. You need to stop doing that." Stahl leaned back in their chair with a sigh. "You can't brag about your many flawless charms or call people flower without making them the teensiest tiniest bit extremely uncomfortable. Sully's shoulders shot right up to her ears as soon as you guys really started talking. Probably at the exact moment you compared her to a graceful swan or something."

Virion pursed his lips. "That's actually one of my most successful—"

"No. No, it's not. Any girl who told you she liked being hit on by being compared to poultry is probably just being polite so you'll get the hell away," Stahl said.

Robin frowned. "But in books—"

"You got all squeamish the second he called you a dove or whatever. Tensed up faster than you could say 'No real person likes the poultry comparisons. Please stop.'" Stahl leaned across the table and frowned at Virion like he was a parent reprimanding a misbehaving child. "So please stop."

Virion shrunk a little in his chair. "Look. Sully liii…" Robin glanced to Stahl, who gave her an approving nod. "Likes you. But maybe the whole… flirtatious stranger steals her caged heart thing isn't what she's looking for. I mean, I love the trope. Sure, it has its issues, but—" Stahl cleared his throat. "But I think Sully would probably like being the one girl you didn't blatantly hit on a lot more. Aaaaaand…?" Stahl was giving her a face. "She woooould?"

"Sully would probably like to talk to you. You know, get to know you and stuff, because that's kinda important, too." Stahl ran a hand through his hair and glanced to Robin with a look so fast she almost missed it. "You could maybe… buy her coffee? Uh, next time? That's a thoughtful, romantic gesture you see in books sometimes, right?"

He was looking for her approval, Robin realized. Stahl was going to trust her judgement, and it made Robin smile. "Yeah. Uh, yeah. We could work something out with you, so that when she comes in we can just send her to your table, and then we'll bring out your drinks, and—Oh! Maybe we could decorate your table? That'd increase the odds of your success by—"

Stahl rose out of their seat, tugging Robin up with him. "Okay, Miss Matchmaker, maaaybe that's enough romantic scheming for one day. Don't want to overwhelm him."

Virion smiled at the pair. "Th-thank you. I never would've dared dream that such generous—Erm, no. Rather, I appreciate… your… help?" Robin gave the man a thumbs up as Stahl pulled her away.

When they were finally out of earshot, Robin let out a giddy squeal. "We did it. Oh, that was great, Stahl. C'mon. C'mon." Robin spun around to the boy and stuck out her fist.

Stahl simply blinked. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Fist bump? Gaius and I used to do them unironically, then ironically, and now unironically again. Who cares if it's a middle school remnant? Celebratory fist bump, go!" Robin grinned so broadly Stahl seemed almost intimidated.

The boy curled his hand into a limp, hesitant fist that Robin almost flattened when she smashed her fist into his. "You're very… happy."

"We were just a part of someone's love story. Of course I'm happy. What if they name their children after us?" That happened in books sometimes. Sure, perhaps that was a little much for high school students, but then Robin also never thought she would be able to participate in a love story other than her own. Maybe it was a day for reaching.

"Oh. Uh, oh my. Projecting for the long term, huh?" Apparently, Stahl missed the post-set up high.

"We should do this again." Stahl's face sunk into a hesitant grimace, and Robin bit back the urge to groan. "What? Why not? I thought we made a great team. I'll handle all the grand romantic gestures, you can be all boring and practical, and between the two of us, we'll hit the perfect blend of actual real-life romance."

"I'm not so sure meddling…"

"It'll be fun. Help get your mind off... things." Like the ex-girlfriend who broke your heart, Robin finished silently. If this were a movie, that motivation would be more than enough. Where was Stahl's willingness to hunt for true love again? Or his dramatic angst?

"Let's just see how Sully and Virion get on tomorrow. Then we can decide." Stahl nodded to the expresso machine. "In the mean time, why don't you show me how to make all the specialty drinks again." Ignoring her pout, Stahl guided Robin to the shiny metal contraption.

* * *

It was Friday, Sumia was setting up her microphone, and Robin didn't feel encumbered with a growing sense of dread. Gaius had told he would come to the Ylissian Grind tonight, but even that couldn't damper her mood as Robin spied on Sully and Virion. Everything was going smoothly. At least, Stahl insisted everything was going smoothly. There hadn't been any grand displays of emotion, heartfelt public apologies, or even much in the way of lingering eye contact, but according to him, this was 'normal.' And it was exciting Robin just as much as one of Gaius's smiles. "We probably shouldn't stare," Stahl said, plucking on her uniform sleeve.

"We? Are you staring, too? I thought you disapproved of all the… What was the word you used? Meddling?" Robin asked.

A light pink dusted Stahl's freckled nose. "It's still meddling." Ruffling his hair, Stahl suddenly seemed to find the floor much more interesting than her face. "Just… since we've already meddled and all, we can't really do much more harm now, so…"

With a little smile, Robin spun back to the register only to find Gaius waiting there. "Geez, Bubbles. Neglecting your customers already?" Spinning around to face out into the café, Gaius squinted into the small crowd. "So where's the happy couple sitting? No worries, Stahl. Robin's already told me the whole deal."

"Gaius thinks it's a good idea," Robin said. Actually, he had called it 'interesting' in a dubious tone, but Stahl didn't need to know that. "And they're over there. Cordelia was brilliant. She came in with Sully, and for a second I thought she wouldn't get it, but… Uh, sorry. Coffee?"

"Vanilla latte, extra vanilla." As Robin slowly worked out how to make his drink, Gaius handed Stahl his money. "So… do they give you breaks here? Are you allowed to come sit with me for a bit?"

Robin twirled to Stahl so quickly she nearly splashed Gaius's latte. With so much of her nights gone to work, it felt like ages ago she and Gaius had their last deep chat. After an agonizingly eternal moment, Stahl shrugged. "We're not too crowded. Just be back before the poetry starts, and make sure you look busy if Anna comes out." With a quick beam for the boy, Robin freed herself from her apron and bounced to Gaius's side.

* * *

Robin loved hearing Gaius talk, but she was finding it difficult to remain engaged in their conversation. While he was complaining about calculus, she was craning in her seat to catch a glimpse of Sully and Virion. Their fingers were literally inches apart on the table. At this point, the only things keeping her from mashing their hands together were Stahl, who would probably leap across the counter to stop her if need be, and Gaius, who was currently squinting at her. Because she wasn't listening. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"I was griping about polynomials. Scary, serious stuff, Bubbles. You need to come tutor me…" Literally inches. Two. Maybe three tops. Virion's fingers crawled a little closer. "Bubbles? Bubbles? Oi! Nerd!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just…" Robin gave Gaius a shoulder-rolling shrug thing that probably looked as awkward as Robin felt. "Polynomials suck."

"Right. Good. But yeah, I was thinking you could drop by my place, we could do some math…" It was like living a rom com. Robin could practically feel herself getting nervous as Virion's fingertips brushed Sully's. No slapping at the first contact. Robin breathed a little sigh of relief. "Bubbles?"

"Yeah. Polynomials," Robin said. She was far beyond discrete now. Leaning so far out of her chair that Robin could practically feel the judgement radiating off of Gaius and Stahl, Robin could just glimpse Virion's hand cover Sully's. "Yes!" At her squeal, Gaius's eyebrows flew to his hairline. "I mean… I love math. And I knew that would happen. I knew that. Gaius, I'll… be right back"

Before Gaius could respond, Robin whirled out of her chair. Biting down on her bottom lip, Robin barely contained her widening grin as she bounced up to the counter. Stahl watched her with a little twinkle in his eyes. "So?" she asked. "Has your faith in love been restored?"

"Mmmmm, dunno if I'd go that far…" Stahl presented Robin with a lightly clenched fist and a soft smile. "But perhaps a fist bump is in order."

Smashing her fist into his, Robin leaned across the counter. "Aaaaand?"

"And I could be persuaded to help you again. Maybe. But only if you learn your coffee drinks."

"Like it was ever a maybe." Her uncontrollable, happy giggle awkwardly fell off as Robin spun back to Gaius. He was looking back to the stage now, but there was no denying the flash of ginger as she spun around. Gaius had been staring at her. Things were finally, finally progressing, and she had even picked up an unexpected hobby to bid the time.

* * *

**Per usual, I love reading your comments/criticisms/suggestions. Pairings are also open!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**First, a general thank you!**

**The Zubatman: M!Robin will definitely appear, probably sooner rather than later.**

**Anon Guest: As for the endgame... only time will tell. ;)**

**FireEdge: Yes! Write me Stahl/Robin stories! I'll read them all! And that goes for all my readers! Anyways... It's definitely a more episodic story, but there will be a few plot lines that stretch across multiple chapters. Certain romances may get a second chapter, and the main characters get their own arcs that stretch over the story. While these will all primarily happen in the cafe, the characters will get plenty of interactions outside of it, too. I've already got the gratuitous unrealistic high school party with alcohol planned! As for Robin and Stahl, their relationship dynamic is already one of my favorites to write, and I can't wait for you all to read it grow... :)**

**InterludeLife: There is not a set schedule. I'll tryyyyy to update once a week at least, but that's tentative. What'll probably happen is that I'll write a lot when I can and hopefully have at least a chapter a week.**

**Cormag Ravenstaff: Of course Anna's in charge! Gotta rake in that gold. And that's essentially the format of the story. Robin and Gaius, however, have a mess of their own that definitely starts to come to the forefront before the story's final chapter. I'm reading your stuff! Gotta catch up!**

**pureshadow013: The Fire Emblem pairing system was totally where I got the inspiration from. I knew what I wanted to do with Robin's romance, and then when searching for a plot, it was seriously just a 'what would that be like in real life' epiphany. Minus stalking Noire in the bushes to confirm galeforce.**

**Blazing Sceptile: Future children will totally appear! I love them with the passion of a thousand suns!**

**And now enjoy!**

* * *

Gaius crouched behind the wooden café counter and glared at Stahl. "No one's that… mild all the time. He's suspicious, Bubbles," Gaius said. He sunk a little lower, narrowed eyes just visible over the countertop, trained on Stahl like he expected the boy to jump at them. "I think it's his nose. It's just… there. On his face. I can't tear my eyes away."

"Stahl has a perfectly fine nose, and maybe he's just more mature than you are," Robin said. Scolding Gaius never got her anywhere, but Gaius's subsequent pout always mirrored a small child's in the cutest way possible. "Also, you can't crouch there all night. At some point we'll get customers, and they'll need to be able to get their drinks."

"I'm mature." Gaius quirked an eyebrow at Robin's snort. It lasted all of five seconds before the boy began to snicker. "Maturity is for losers. He's just so… boring. What do you guys even talk about? Coffee? Your… hideous uniforms? More coffee?"

"You seemed to like him well enough when he gave us job applications. Stahl's just more… low-key. I'm sure if you just talked to him, you'd see that he can be fun," Robin said. She wanted them to get along, but if she just flat out told Gaius that, there was a fifty-fifty chance he'd do the opposite just to tease her. Stahl, at least, hadn't caught on to Gaius's new wariness. He was occupied with straightening the pastry display, blissful little smile on his face.

"I saw you taught him our fist bump," Gaius said. There was an odd hint of something in his voice. Vulnerability, hostility, jealousy, Robin couldn't tell, but she spun back to Gaius eagerly. His eyes were unreadable, but maybe he was actually, finally advancing their love story.

"Do you… need something from me, Gaius?" Perhaps Stahl wasn't as occupied as she thought. As the boy walked over to them, Robin resisted the urge to tug at her hair. For someone so good at reading body language, Stahl couldn't read when a situation had good romantic atmosphere at all. Gaius wiggled his eyebrows, and Stahl stood at Robin's side, uncomfortably shifting his feet. "You've been staring at me for five minutes now, and—"

"It's your nose." Stahl rubbed his nose with a mystified expression. "Mmmmnope. It's still there." Gaius pushed himself back up as Stahl continued to rub at his nose. Flashing Robin a wicked grin and a wave, Gaius began to saunter away. "I'm heading out, Bubbles. My work here is done."

"Gaius…" The boy ignored her plaintive plea, and the café door swung behind him with an unapologetic jingle. Whatever flash of honesty Gaius just displayed, it was once more buried under his playful exterior like a pirate's chest in the sand.

Stahl tugged on Robin's sleeve. Robin spun to the boy only to find him with a sheepish flush. "Is my nose still…? I got chocolate on it again, didn't I?"

"You're fine. Gaius is just in a mood." Robin sighed. Gaius somehow managed to be infuriating and attractive at the same time. She couldn't get mad at him. Shoving the problematic boy to the back of her mind, Robin poked Stahl's arm with a grin. "Buuuut, on another note, I learned my lattes, so as promised…"

"As promised, I'll help you with the next couple." Stahl granted her a return smile. His smiles, Robin had quickly learned, pulled at his mouth with a soft sincerity that crinkled the tip of his nose. How Gaius could suspect a smile like that of anything was a mystery. "So juuust give me a second to work out who likes who in here."

Robin glanced out over the café. It was getting late and on a school night besides, so while smattered with college students, the coffee shop was almost deserted. "Do you enjoy reading people?" Stahl frowned, confusion at her sudden question plain in his eyes. "I just want to..." Figure out if you ever have any fun. "Get to know you," Robin said.

"Umm… Yes?" Apparently that motive sounded suspicious, because Robin heard hesitation in Stahl's voice. With a shake of his head, Stahl straightened back up. "Looks like you're out of luck. No one here's interested in anyone."

Sighing, Robin flopped against the counter. "Shifts after nine are the worse. There's never anyone here."

"If you want, Anna usually lets us work on homework. At least, I think she lets us. She also doesn't usually leave the office, so she may not actually know I do homework here," Stahl said. He pulled a stack of flashcards from under the register with an exaggerated grin. "And is anything really more fun than memorizing your early Plegian authors?"

"I don't know. Is there anything more fun?"

Stahl only looked more confused at her abrupt question, but before Robin could backtrack, the café door burst open with a tinkle. A tiny girl dashed up to the counter, hands clutched around a bundled up coat and a musclebound boy close on her heels. "I need your people medicine. It's an emergency," the girl said.

"Of course, who needs it?" Stahl asked, eyes wide. Without that queue, Robin wouldn't have known he was worried at all because his voice sounded as even as usual. Low-key was right.

The girl gently placed the coat on the counter. As Robin frowned at it, she could have sworn the fabric rustled. "Pringles." She would've thought it was a joke if the girl wasn't dead serious. But then, everything about the girl was strange, Robin decided, from her fluffy dyed green hair to her summery clothes on a chilly autumn night.

Stahl glanced between the tiny girl and her huge companion. "And which one of you is… Pringles, exactly?"

"I'm not Pringles. I'm Nowi." Nowi pulled the other boy forward. Where Nowi was stick-like and lithe, the boy was rippling muscles and the finesse of a blundering ox. "And he's… he's… I'm not really sure. Who are you?"

"I'm the Vaike." Vaike puffed up a little. "And that's my coat."

The coat moved again, and Robin flinched back into Stahl. He steadied her with a questioning sound. "It moved."

"Well, duh," Nowi said, flipping some hair over her shoulder. "It's not dead yet."

"It? Pringles?" Stahl asked. Nowi nodded. "And how many… legs does Pringles have?"

"Pringles is dyin'. Teach ain't got no time for this guessing junk," Vaike said. He unwound the coat bundle in a strong yank. The pigeon inside flapped frantically, but before Robin could even panic over the potential loose bird in the café, it settled back down with a pitiful coo. Something was wrong with the bird's wing. "Poor little guy. Look how sad he is."

"An alley cat tried to get 'em, but I spooked it away. Vaike lent me a coat to carry Pringles, and then we ran to the nearest open store. He needs your people medicine so I can bandage up his scratched wing." Nowi pushed Pringles's makeshift nest across the counter.

Stahl lifted the bundle with the tips of his fingers and a sympathetic frown. "I'm not so sure our medicine supplies will be good for Pringles. There's a vet's office right down the street though. I can show you where it is, and Vaike can walk you there," Stahl said, holding the bird out to Nowi.

"But it's an emergency." Nowi stomped a tiny foot. Behind her, Vaike crossed his arms, flexing his intimidating muscles with a dark glare. "You have to help me. I'll cry if you don't."

Robin chewed on her lip. Nowi was already beginning to sniffle. "The vet's office might already be closed. It's kinda late." Robin leaned towards Stahl. "Maybe we should just help her."

"Does anyone here actually know how to fix Pringles's wing?" Stahl asked. Vaike shrugged, equally exasperated and confused. Nowi sniffled louder. "Unless someone here can help..."

Nowi began to cry harder, little tears rolling down her cheeks getting fatter by the second. Tearing his helpless eyes away from the girl, Vaike whipped the duffle bag off his shoulder and rummaged through it. "Teach's got athletic tape, regular tape, glue, and a phone that gets internet. Quit blubberin', and leave this one to the Vaike."

Just as quickly as she started, Nowi stopped crying. Sweeping the coat from Stahl's hands, Nowi stuck her tongue out at him before dashing after Vaike. The pair dumped the bird and Vaike's bag on the table and set to work. "You know they're about to make a bird splint on one of our tables, right?" Robin said.

"Yeah… but I promised you I'd help," Stahl said. He sounded more resigned than upset, but one of his hands was already threaded through his hair. Stahl wanted to help the bird and still refused. Robin frowned. "With the next couple. You learned your lattes, and I think… I just encouraged them to glue a bird together."

"He likes her! Awwwww…" Robin gazed out at Nowi and Vaike. Vaike already had the tape in one hand, phone in the other, as Nowi looked on in admiration. "But that's seriously the worst start to a love story ever. You're really miserable at this."

"Nothing says romance like—Dear Naga, please just let me get Nowi and Vaike the med kit," Stahl begged.

"Steamy," Robin said. "I'll try and keep them from taping Pringles back together without you." Stahl dashed back to the office before Robin could even finish. Steeling herself for whatever crazy plan the two had concocted, Robin walked over to Nowi and Vaike.

* * *

Pringles had been freed from its coat and now twittered on a wooden table. Whenever the pigeon made a miserable hop to freedom, Nowi nudged it back with a finger. As if Pringles could sense its fate, the bird continued to hop away from Vaike anyways. "It says here that we need to bandage his wings to his body. Which is best regular tape or athletic tape?" Vaike asked.

Nowi and Vaike both frowned at the tapes in Vaike's hands. Robin pulled out a seat next to Nowi. "Why don't we try actual bandages?"

They stared at her in a long moment of silence. Nowi and Vaike were actually weighing it against the tapes, Robin decided with an internal cringe. "Out of our options it does seem the best," Nowi said. Rubbing a finger across Pringle's beak, Nowi smiled. "Pringles likes it, too."

"You can talk to pigeons?" Vaike asked. He looked astounded. Robin really hoped these two never named children after her, mostly because she was already afraid for the safety of their theoretical child. "I've never met someone so smart before. The Vaike can't even talk to people."

"Well, the Nowi says thanks." Nowi giggled.

Whatever little moment was building, Stahl ruined it by dumping the medicine case on the table. "Okay. So we're probably violating a hundred Health and Safety codes, but I think we can make it marginally better if we keep Pringles on a napkin. Also… we have bandages… ummm… Do pigeons need disinfectant?"

Vaike shrugged. "The internet says we bandage his wings and take him to the vet soon as possible," Vaike said. "Nothin' about disinwhatsit."

Stahl nodded and pulled the roll of bandages out of the Ylissian Grind's previously untouched medicine kit. "Pringles probably likes you best, Nowi, so do you want to do the honors?" Stahl asked. Nowi began to unravel the bandages with a grin. Actually wrapping the bird's wings proved simple, and outside of a few sad, little flutters, Pringles remained still on his napkins.

Scooping up the bandaged pigeon, Nowi held him up with a proud grin. "Ta-da. With some love and cuddles, I bet he'll be as good as new."

"And a visit to the vet's office, remember?" Stahl said with a stern frown.

"If you think you might forget, maybe you and Vaike should trade numbers or something? Then he could remind you—And maybe you and I should trade numbers. Just in case Vaike forgets," Robin said, handing Nowi her phone.

"The Vaike has a memory like a steel trap." Vaike's grin faded under Robin's reprimanding stare. Somehow this felt less like setting up a couple and more like wrangling a pair of children. As Nowi traded numbers with everyone, Robin supposed that if nothing else came from this, at least they saved a pigeon.

* * *

Gaius and Stahl weren't quite getting along. They weren't not getting along, but Robin bet that was only because Stahl didn't realize Gaius was trying to mess with him. Today, Gaius had moved from crouching on the counter to just sitting on the edge of it and slowly stealing Danish samples from the plate by the register. "Seriously, have we confirmed anything interesting about him? Because if not, there's really no reason for you to waste your time, Bubbles."

"Be nice." Robin glanced at Gaius as he popped another Danish sample in his mouth while staring at Stahl. "And stop antagonizing him. What's the poor guy done to you?"

Gaius scowled. "I'm not quite sure… Have you ever just looked at a person and wanted to vomit? You're way too nice to him. I'm just balancing you out while maintaining a mildly threatening presence at your shoulder so he doesn't get any ideas."

Ideas? Like romantic ideas? Was Gaius playing the protective not-quite-boyfriend to her—"Did you just want an entire Danish, Gaius?" Gaius narrowed his eyes at Stahl with open suspicion. Once again, Stahl managed to notice Gaius just as Robin was getting to the good part. She was going to be forever alone, Robin decided. "They're left over from the morning, so if you want one..." Gaius slid off the counter to crouch on the ground again. Stahl looked to Robin with concern. "I… Why… Um… Is he okay?"

"Don't even worry about it. He's just…" The doorbell jingled, freeing Robin from her awkward situation and announcing the entrance of Nowi and Vaike. Robin struggled to hide her grin. Walking in together was just one step away from dating in book world. "Nowi, Vaike! How's Pringles?"

The girl bounded up to the counter with a grin like sunshine. "Pringles is doing great. The vet said we shouldn't take him everywhere, but we can take him to the park sometimes."

"And Teach remembered to text," Vaike said proudly.

"His fingers are so buff that he can press like five buttons at once. He showed me in the waiting room." Cute, Robin supposed. Nowi found it attractive, judging by the awe across her face. "So… I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to the park with us? Tomorrow? We were going to bring Pringles and bird seed and see if we could find his bird friends. Also, there's a strange man on the ground. I accidentally stepped on his fingers, and now he looks sad."

"Well, that's probably karma, hmm, Gaius?" Robin glanced to Stahl. Perhaps all it took to loosen him up was a change in environment. "About tomorrow… we'd love to?"

"Of course." Stahl froze. "Um. Wait. What?" Stahl asked.

"Yeah." Gaius pulled himself back up to scowl at Robin. "What?"

"It'd be good to go out. Have some fun," Robin said, returning Gaius's sulk with a reproaching frown.

Gaius rolled his eyes and collapsed against the counter with an exasperated huff. "Bubbles, this is not what I meant about… fun. If you go, I'm going, too." Gaius twisted his head to Stahl. "Her mother doesn't like her going anywhere with a guy without a responsible chaperone. I don't think they'll even let her hold someone's hand until she's thirty. Just so you know."

The meaning in Gaius's meaningful stare was lost on Stahl, who only returned it with perplexed innocence. "Fun!" Nowi declared. Hopefully. Robin could only wish that a little quality time together would show Gaius that Stahl wasn't as dull as he seemed to think.

* * *

As the capitol of Ylisse, Ylistol was a sprawling metropolis with little nature. The city's main park still tried to make up for that in sprawling green as far as the eye could see. Provided that eye didn't look beyond the block, of course. It still collected plenty of wildlife, and after ten minutes of bird feed, Nowi had a bird sitting on her hand, happily twittering with Pringles in her other, Stahl had six, Gaius none, and Vaike looked like he came straight out of a princess cartoon, a dozen birds hopping across the boy's arms. Robin glanced down at her own birdless state and untouched handful of bird seed and slumped a little lower on the grass. "I don't understand how Vaike has fifty-some odd birds and not a single one has come to see me."

"Vaike's like a rock so birds like him best," Nowi said. It was a dubious compliment, but Vaike beamed happily. Nowi glanced up from Pringles to assess Robin. "Then it's Stahl. He's kinda like a bird. Harmless but wary. Then me, because I'm already holding Pringles. Then you and Gaius last. I think you might actually be between me and Stahl, but Gaius is a cat. Allll the birds are scared of him, so they won't go near you. You need to sit further apart."

"I like this girl." Gaius gave Nowi a smile that truly did look feline. "She gets me."

"Just… tone down your cat vibes for a bit." Gaius turned his feline expression on Robin. Her face heated up at once, but it didn't crush her desire to befriend a bird, just like a romantic heroine straight from a novel. Robin fixed Gaius with her best doe eyes. "Pleeeease. I want to hold a bird." She was way too close to Gaius, and even as the scent of his shampoo mixed with something almost sweet was making her slightly weak in the knees, Gaius himself looked almost panicked.

"Here," Stahl said softly. Robin flinched, and whatever spell he had been under broken, Gaius rolled his eyes. The birds on his arms and shoulders fluttered their wings but didn't fly away at his words or the slow motion of his arm as he extended his hand towards Robin. "Just give me your hand."

Ignoring Gaius's snort, Robin raised her hand to Stahl's. Gently, the boy rested his fingertips over hers, and the bird sitting on his palm peeped. While most of Stahl's bird seed was gone, the sparrow eyed Robin's pile with a second thoughtful chirp. As the bird hesitantly hopped towards Robin's hand, Gaius sighed loudly.

"Boop." Gaius poked Robin's side. With a little gasp, Robin and Stahl both flinched. Bird seed spilled across the grass as the small flock of birds they had all collected flew away. "It was taking too long. And birds are for eating." Resting his head on Robin's shoulder, Gaius fixed her with a languid stare that heated her skin. "Besides, Bubbles and I kinda need to head out. Plans and all that."

"Plans?" Robin couldn't quite remember if they had made plans at all. Gaius's face inches from hers was turning her brain into a fuzzy, pink mush. "Um. Yeah. Plans."

"I should go, too," Stahl said.

"No need to move on our account." Stahl tossed a pointed glance to Nowi and Vaike, now occupied pouring out more bird seed, as Robin nudged Gaius. He refused to look away from her anyways.

"If Stahl says he needs to leave, maybe he should head out with us. It's starting to get late, so he shouldn't… be… wandering around the city by himself." A terrible excuse, but the city was huge. Maybe Gaius would just go along with it for once.

"How old is he again?" So much for cooperative Gaius.

Willing herself not to react to his pouty complaint, Robin rose to her feet, Stahl and Gaius shortly behind. Nowi pulled away from Vaike to offer up Pringles. "You need to say bye to our child. He'll pine away if you neglect him." Pringles nudged Robin's palm and then Stahl's with a little coo. Gaius hovered in the background, fingers playing impatiently with the hem of Robin's coat.

"Robiiiiiin, I'm hungry," Gaius said, tugging on Robin's coat.

"How old are you again?" Gaius whined like a puppy. "I'm sorry, Nowi, but we've got to go. Someone's behaving like an antsy five year old. It's getting kinda late, so you and Vaike should walk back together. He can protect you from all the bad guys," Robin said.

Nowi beamed at Vaike. "Or maybe Pringles will protect us," Vaike said. Robin giggled. It awkwardly died off as Vaike and Nowi stared at her in utter confusion. It seemed they were serious.

Robin only had a second for a quick wave before Gaius dragged her away, his impatient hands pulling at her coat sleeve. Robin could feel the warmth from his hand on the back of her own hand. Almost not quite touching. "I think that went well," Stahl said, finally caught up to Robin's side. "Between Nowi and Vaike, I mean. They seemed really relaxed around each other."

"Mission accomplished?" Robin spun around in Gaius's grasp to present her fist to Stahl. He bumped hers with one of his delicate smiles that crinkled the tip of his nose. They truly did suit him, and if Gaius only saw that… "Um. What are your plans before work? Did you want to—"

Gaius tugged her into his side in a motion so rough and unexpected, Robin squeaked. Stahl pretended not to see it, and her relief at the action surprised her. "I actually do have plans tonight. Maybe next time?" Stahl smiled at the pair. "It was fun though. Today with the birds. And it was nice to see you, too, Gaius." Gaius pouted. "I've gotta catch the subway, so… I'll see you at work, actually. In a few hours, huh?" Waving a final goodbye, Stahl turned away from Robin and Gaius at the next street corner.

As soon as Stahl was out of hearing range, Robin spun to Gaius. At the disappointed shake of her head, Gaius recoiled, releasing her sleeve. "What's wrong with you? Stahl's obviously making an effort to befriend you."

"Nothin'." After a long pause, Gaius's scowl deepened. "I didn't think you liked birds. And by birds I mean birds… and then also bird boy."

"I never said I didn't like Stahl. You don't like Stahl, and I don't know why, because he's perfectly harmless," Robin said.

Gaius kicked a pebble, sending it skittering across the sidewalk. "The fist bump is our thing."

He was glumly focused on his feet, and Robin hated to see Gaius like that. Especially when it was her fault. The heroine should always make her hero happy. "If it bothers you so much, then he and I can stop. You just need to ask. I'll always listen to you."

Gaius sighed. "Right. Yeah. Sorry. I just… I dunno." The boy rammed his hands into his pockets and continued to study the sidewalk. "Just… Can we take a raincheck on the plans tonight? I'm kinda tired all of a sudden." With a supportive smile, Robin nodded. If a little space was what Gaius needed, then of course she would give it to him. She would give him anything. Unconditionally.

* * *

**Per usual, I love hearing feedback of any kind. Pairing requests are welcome, too! I'm also thinking of introducing a fourth character into the current main core of three. At the moment, it's between the secondary love interest for Gaius (whose identity is still up for grabs!) and/or a friend for Robin and Robin's brother. If anyone wants to see someone get focus in one of those roles, just say the word!  
**


End file.
